I'm Tired
by msanogi
Summary: Kenshin gets tired of doing chores day in and day out and decides to do something about it. Plz R/R.


*I'm Tired*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or anything of the sort. My only possessions are this fic and my PC. Well not really. But it sounds good doesn't it?  
  
Warning: There is a bit of Shishio bashing. But just a hint. Not a lot. Don't take it personally though. Also, just in case, there is some Brittany Spears bashing. If anyone cares. *looks around* nope. No one cares. ^_^x  
  
  
  
It had been a busy week for Kenshin. Rush here, go there, save the country, buy milk. The list of things for him to do seemed never-ending. It had been irregularly hot lately, too hot to do anything, too hot to move. Finally after one dirty gi too many Kenshin just stopped.  
  
Kaoru: Kenshin! Kennnnnshinnnnnnnnn!!! *ducks in and out of rooms* Where are you? The dishes and clothes need washing. Not to mention the grass is WAY TOO long. The floor need to be swept and I need you to make lunch! *Furious* KENSHIN HIMURA!!! GET YOUR RUROUNI BUTT OUT HERE NOW!!!!!  
  
Kenshin: I'm in here Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru: *walks into the study* Kenshin what are you doing? This is no time to relax. There are too many chores to get done.  
  
Kenshin: I'm done.  
  
Kaoru: Done with what? Obviously not done with the laundry because Kenji is running around without a gi.  
  
Kenshin: I'm not doing chores today.  
  
Kaoru: *gives him the evil eye* You what?!?  
  
Kenshin: I'm tired! I do the same chores everyday! I NEVER get a chance to relax! You're supposed to do these things. *thinks about what he said* Uh, well you're supposed to do these things sometimes and I'm supposed to do these things sometimes. *Nods* Yeah.  
  
Kaoru: I've had it up to here with you and you're rudeness! I have to teach classes and earn money for us unlike you, the one who has no job! So go get the chores done NOW!  
  
(Kenji runs in)  
  
Kenshin: But my job is to save Japan! *Pouts* Oh darn it all.  
  
Kaoru: *eyes get big* I can't believe you just said that word in front of Kenji!!!  
  
Kenji: What the hell is going on darn it!  
  
Kaoru: Kenji don't say that bad word!  
  
Kenji: Hell?  
  
Kaoru: No, darn. Hell is where your father is going for saying darn.  
  
Kenji: *understandingly* Ohhhh.  
  
Kaoru: Run along Kenji before your potty-mouthed father teaches you any more bad words.  
  
Kenji: Can I go gambling and use opium?  
  
Kaoru: Sure honey, just don't forget to wear your jacket.  
  
Safety dude: Kids never forget to wear a jacket or fireballs might shoot out of your butt and your arm will turn into bananas.  
  
Kenji: Thank-you safety dude! *runs off*  
  
Kenshin: You just, but you, said he could….  
  
Kaoru: DON'T try and change the subject!  
  
Kenshin: oro……….  
  
Sanosuke: Kenshin! It's horrible Shishio came back from the dead and he's taking over the world with his evil background dancers and changed his name to *, or the evil villian maniac formerly known as Shishio.  
  
("Shake your groove thang" can be heard in the background)  
  
Kenshin: *grabs his sword* I'll follow you, let's go.  
  
Kaoru: *puts her arm in front of the door* Oh no, you're not going anywhere until you finish the chores.  
  
Kenshin: *eyes get big* But the world is being taken over! I must go save everyone!  
  
Kaoru: Thank-you for telling us Sano. You'll just have to get Yahiko to help you.  
  
Sanosuke: AWWWW….can't Kenshin come out and save the world??  
  
Kaoru: Not right now.  
  
Sanosuke: *pouts and walks away*  
  
Kenshin: KAORU!!! WE'LL ALL DIE!!! I HAVE TO GO SAVE THE WORLD!!  
  
Kaoru: Well then the world will just have to be destroyed now won't it? Because one rurouni wouldn't do the chores.  
  
Shishio: *marching down the street (singing to the tune of "Hit me baby one more time")* My deadness is killing me, I must confess my name's Eugene. When I'm blew up it blew my mind. Give me a sign. Do these clothes make me look fine?  
  
(People's heads start exploding)  
  
Kaoru: There goes the neighborhood. *Shakes head*  
  
Kenshin: OKAY, OKAY!! I'll do the chores! Just let me kill *, the villain formerly known as Shishio.  
  
Kaoru: But you don't kill people.  
  
Kenshin: *rolls eyes* Well you know what I meant. Spontaneously combust, kill themselves, whatever.  
  
Kaoru: Okay you can go.  
  
Kenshin: THANK-YOU! *Runs out immediately* Die Brittany Spears incarnate! DIEEE!!!!  
  
Kaoru: *smiles and laughs* Oh, Kenshin.  
  
(theme to Friends plays)  
  
Music person: No wait. That's not right.  
  
(theme to Survivors plays)  
  
Megumi: You ARE the weakest link. Good-bye.  
  
Music person: Different game show.  
  
Kaoru: This fic is ended. The tribe has spoken.  
  
  
  
Msanogi: Don't ask. I don't know what happened to the plot at the end. I thought I had put it in my pocket *THINKS* Aww, well. R/R. No flames plz. Thanx! 


End file.
